Dream
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: Why is Wally tired all the time? What if Wally wasn't who he thought he was? Why is klarion so protective of him? Klarion is his 'mother' then who is his father and what happened to him? KlarionxOC. MotherKlarion
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice**

**I do own Young Justice!**

**An idea that's been running through my mind for a while**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"**MOMMY!"**

"**MOMMY HELP ME!"**

"**MOMMY SAV-"**

**CRASH!**

That was the sound of a teenage boy falling out of his bed after having a dream or a nightmare that he couldn't remember very well. The teenage boy went by the name Wally and he found himself running late for school. He quickly went downstairs' to kiss his mom goodbye and ran to school.

All day at school Wally couldn't help feeling that he was forgetting something or someone very important. In his last class he dozed off.

**-Dream-**

A young boy with red hair and green eye's was holding hands with an older boy. The young boy looked up at the older boy and said "Mommy can we get some ice cream, please?" the older boy smiled and nodded. No matter what the young boy always held the older boy's hand. Then one day a man who the older boy called Nabu took the young boy.

**-End dream-**

Wally was startled awake when the bell rung for school to be let out. Wally couldn't help the feeling that he knew the older boy that was in his dream. Wally decided to go straight home instead of meeting up with his teammates.

**-Somewhere else-**

A much older boy stood in front of a mirror and chanted "Cigam ym morf dehtirb nos ym dnif" the mirror finally showed the older boy the person that he was searching for. The older boy went to ready a deaging potion to put his son back to his rightful age.

**-With Wally-**

Wally was trying to do some homework without dozing off which wasn't working at all. Wally decided to go to the park for a while to clear his head or he hoped it would clear his head.

After sitting at an empty picnic table Wally dozed off again.

**-Dream-**

Nabu, who decided to lock away the young boy's memory of the older boy, had locked the young boy in a dusty cell. When it was over the young boy was given a name and a new family.

**-End dream-**

Wally was startled awake when he felt a hand softly go through his hair. He tried to see who it was but he dozed off again.

* * *

**See you at the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

**I do not own Young Justice! I only own the Oc's that appear in this story!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Artemis was reading a book when Kaldur, M'gann, Super boy and Robin showed up but Kid Flash wasn't with them. Robin looked around and said, "Where's Kid flash?" Artemis shrugged and went back to her book. M'gann went in to the kitchen to bake. Super Boy, Kaldur and Robin went to spar.

After an hour Robin looked at the clock and said "Kid Flash is usually here by now no matter what: which made both Super Boy and Kaldur agree that something was wrong and that Kid Flash was at the center of it. They hoped that Kid Flash was okay wherever he was at.

**-With Wally-**

In a dark bedroom Klarion was holding an unconscious Wally in his arms. Klarion couldn't help but think that Wally looks just like his father who was one of many children fathered by Ra's Al Ghul. Klarion closed his eye's remembering when he first met his beloved Walter.

**-Klarion's memory-**

Klarion and his familiar Teekl were walking around a hospital trying to find someone to play a prank on. Klarion walked in to an opened room to find a sickly young man on one of the open beds. The young man stopped coughing and said, "Are you death? Which made Klarion chuckled and he said "I'm much worse" disappearing back in to the hallway never letting the young man speak again.

A few days' later Klarion was enjoying a strawberry ice cream cone at a park when he spotted the young man, from the hospital, sitting on a bench. Klarion went over to the young man and said "It seems that our path's have crossed again" which made the young man look up and smiling said "I forgot to introduce myself earlier but my name is Walter Smith Pitts and I am twenty-three" after that Klarion would meet Walter at the park each day for a few hour's. Later on, Klarion learned that Walter was dying from an unknown illness.

**-End of Klarion's memory-**

Klarion opened his eyes when he heard a groan coming from the boy that he was holding. Klarion smiled down at Wally only to be sent flying in to a wall. Wally ran to the door only to find it locked. Wally turned around to see Klarion walking towards him with hand's glowing a sinister red. Wally felt fear go through him like a knife as Klarion came closer to him. Stopping in front of Wally, Klarion said "eroh a sekam that rewop eht yawa ekat cigam ho" with that one of Klarion's glowing hand's went in to Wally's body and took out something that Wally couldn't see because he was trying to deal with the soaring pain that was going through him. Both Klarion and whatever he had in his hand disappeared in to thin air.

**-With the team-**

Failing big time trying to find Kid Flash. The Team decided that they had to tell the League that Kid Flash was missing. After having to vote three times just to see who would tell the team about their missing teammate and the 'Honor' went to Robin.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder how the League will take the news?**

**See you next chapter!**

**Before I forget here is a question and if you answer correctly you'll get to choose whatever couple you like and I'll do a story for them**

**Here it is:**

**In this Chapter what did Klarion take from Wally?**

**See the answer in chapter three **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream**

**I do not own Young Justice!**

**I apologize for the long wait. Now here is the next chapter.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

After vanishing from his baby boy's room Klarion went to dispose the energy that gave his son the power of speed. He only needed to take his son's memory away and then only could his son be changed back to his proper age. Klarion wished that his beloved Walter were here to complete this incomplete family. Klarion closed his eye's remembering the day when Nabu killed Walter.

**-Flashback-**

A year after meeting Klarion and Walter started to date even through Klarion called it 'courting Walter'.

Klarion arrived at their meeting place in the park only to find that Walter had yet to arrive, which was unusual because Walter was always at the park before Klarion. Klarion sat on a park bench and waited for Walter. Time passed as Klarion waited for Walter but soon day turned in to night. Klarion was about to leave when an Ankh shaped portal appeared behind him and a man, wearing a gold helmet, stepped out of the portal. Klarion's eyes and hand's started to glow red at the sight of the man. Klarion went to attack when his beloved Walter appeared behind the man, covered in blood. Walter sadly looked at Klarion and said, "P-Please help me, Klarion" before Klarion could do anything the man took that moment to end Walter's life. Klarion fell on to his knees in shock as the man vanished in to the Ankh portal with his hands covered in blood. Getting over the shock a little bit Klarion also disappeared with the now deceased Walter.

After appearing in his home Klarion began to perform a ritual that was very special. Klarion unbuttoned both his and Walter's shirt. Klarion reached in to Walter's still warm body and brought out came a warm glowing orb. Klarion gently pushed the orb in to his lower abdomen and chanted **"Devoleb fo tirips eht dna ydob ym morf dehtrib eb llahs dlihc siht (One)"** with that Klarion's stomach started to glow for a few minute's then it stopped.

Klarion couldn't help but rub his growing belly while thinking about his beloved Walter. Klarion vowed that their child would grow up knowing about Walter.

Finally Klarion gave 'birth' to a little baby boy who had the same eyes and hair color as his beloved Walter.

**-End flashback-**

Klarion opened his eyes and continued on his way to dispose of the energy orb. Klarion reminded himself that he needed to check on his baby boy in a bit.

Robin was glad that he wasn't the target for flash's fury. He just hoped that Wally/Kid Flash was okay where ever he was.

* * *

**Those who answered with 'That Wally's speed was taken' you have guessed right**

**One: This child shall be birthed from my body and the spirit of my beloved**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream**

**I do not own Young Justice!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

* * *

Wally felt like flames were engulfing his entire body. He wanted to find an exit but he was in so much pain and was very weak. The past hour was Wally trying to keep his eyes open but he was failing miserably. When all of a sudden the door opened to reveal Klarion who walked in to the room carrying a tray with food and a few item's. Klarion kneeled next to Wally and felt Wally's forehead. Klarion was not surprised to find that his baby boy had a slight fever. Klarion started to gently caress Wally's head in to his chest and said "**Yawa s'yromem s'dlihc siht epiw (One)"** as Wally's eyes glazed over a tear ran down his cheek. Klarion carefully undressed Wally and carried him in to the bathroom where a tub full of water was waiting to be used. After putting the unresponsive teen in the tub Klarion started to scrub up and down in the teen's body. Klarion reached in his pocket and brought out a bottle that contained a mysterious liquid. Klarion uncapped the bottle and made Wally drink every last drop. Klarion's eyes and hands started to glow red as he chanted:

'**Wen a dlihc siht htrib (Two)"**

With that a light surrounded them. When the light was gone Klarion was greeted with the sight of a young seven-year-old Wally a sleep in the bathtub. Klarion finally had his baby boy back.

Superman was in the middle of his speech when Doctor Fate got up from his seat and vanished in to his Ankh shaped portal. No one in the room noticed that he had left without saying anything to anyone.

* * *

**One: Wipe this child's memory's away**

**Two: Birth this child a new**


	5. Side story

**Dream**

**I do not own Young justice! I only own the oc's!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Side story**

* * *

It was finally October thirty-first, Klarion had planned a special night his beloved Walter. Klarion and Walter spent some of the day getting their costumes together. As the sun went down Klarion put on his grim reaper costume on and Walter was dressed as an angel. Klarion took Walter to a Halloween ball that was being held in an old castle. Just by looking at the two men you could feel the love that they had for each other. As the night drew on Klarion wanted to ask Walter to be the carrier for their child but he never got to ask that question. Before the night was over Klarion started to kiss Walter under the moon and stars.

* * *

**Note: this happened before Walter's death**

**Note two: There will be a sequel**


End file.
